Dahark
Dahark is the Dragon-Deity of Miasma that rules over Mazdayana. Story Dragon of Consumption Dahark was a powerful dragon in Mazdayana, a peaceful arbiter alongside her brother Shinryu and sister Erudessa. However, she was then corrupted by Angra Mainyu and twisted into an atrocious embodiment of Consumption, a Malevolence. This prompted the intervention of Kuri-ma Mazda who limited her influence and chained Dahark to the ground. (This would later create the events of Conquer the Heart) However, eventually, she freed from her restraints and, alongside Erudessa fought against Shinryu, seeking to destroy everything. The resulting temporal instability caused Mazdayana's Timeline to divide in three. In two of them, Dahark was killed - once by Erudessa and once by Shinryu. In the last, she instead killed Shinryu and Erudessa and became Mazdayana's single ruler. In that timeline, Dahark destroyed everything, reducing all of civilisation to a zombified existence, devouring all that exists. A massive alliance of people from all three Timelines, led by Leo Kreiss, Manithil Erudessa and Helyett Dahark prove to be Dahark's final undoing. Hunger Resurrected Dahark was however resurrected by Angra Mainyu to fight for her. She appeared several times since then, attempting to corrupt individuals born of dragonkind, such as Soma or Celena Scarlet, with her endless hunger, in the Venatio. Since then, she has been seen facing the powerful Exorcist Eliora Dawne in Paradiso. The harsh battle they fought has however been eventually won by Eliora, forcing Dahark to retreat. When the world shifted around her summoner Evangelo, she seemingly was destroyed. A New Embodiment Dahark was then summoned through Lyricus Kresnik's Limitless Binding as a Divine Servant of Gemini, Guardian of Black. Despite at first being at odds with her Master, Dahark learned that her summoning gave her a human body - and with it, human emotions and desires. Still extremely wild and feral, Dahark participated in several battles for her side. Eventually, Dahark became to accept her new, humanlike side, supporting Lyricus despite their initial disagreement and eventually crushing Inomina after a harsh battle. Alongside Lyricus, she then helped with exposing Dove's position in order for her allies to defeat the Arbiter. Her role done, she disappeared alongside Lyricus. Appearance Dahark is an immense, purple-eyed dragon whose black scales have an eerie purple glow, and quite a skeletal appearance. She is several hundreds meters in size and easily towers over Mazdayana's greatest castles. Personality Dahark has lost most her personality, being replaced by the primal hunger of the Taint. This hunger expresses herself in the corrupted dragon as a desire to consume everything - to erase and take for herself, just for the sake of sheer destruction. Her appetite is not one for matter but for the world itself, seeking to deprive it of its essence and meaning to satiate her hunger. After becoming human-like, Dahark began to develop more complex emotions and feelings such as satisfaction, anger and even attachment, especially for Lyricus - for whom she has a strange sense of respect. This does not prevent her from being easily irritated and still extremely driven by her hunger. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As expected, of course, from both a dragon and a deity. * Divine Existence: Dahark grants power over corrupted Divine Magic, especially Black Magic and Necromancy, to those who follow her teachings. * Draconic Abilities: Dahark possesses great magical resistance as well as a powerful breath attack - one that breathes a flow of corrupted fire. * Gift of Draconis: To the worthy, Dahark can bestow the gift of Draconization, granting them immense power, affinity for blood and pain, and the ability to exhale a breath of corroding Miasma. * Divine Servant Abilities: Dahark possesses immense abilities after being summoned as a Divine Servant, especially by Lyricus's magic, making her much frightening that her Divine Servant pairs. Storylines * Conquer the Soul shows Dahark's desolate world. * Ark of Adam briefly features Dahark confronting Eliora. * Magus Wars : Compassion features her as Guardian of Black. Trivia * Her name, contrary to what one might think, does not come from the world Dark but instead from Dahhak, another orthograph of Azi Dahaka, Angra Mainyu's breathen. The Dahaka, another of Angra's creation, has a similar origin. Category:Miasma Category:Malevolence Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:Deity Category:Mazdayana Category:Divine Servant